Wyldstyle
Wyldstyle (real name Lucy) is a tough tomboyish girl and the deuteragonist of The LEGO Movie. She is Batman's former girlfriend and Emmet's ally and new girlfriend towards the end after Batman broke up with her to briefly hang out with Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, C-3PO, and Chewbacca. She is voiced by Elizabeth Banks. Story Wyldstyle appears in the construction site where Emmet finds her, searching for something after hours. She takes off her hood and sees Emmet, and suddenly flees. Moments later, she takes out Lord Business' forces and rescues Emmet from the melting chamber (believing him to be the Special) and takes him to meet Vitruvius. They escape from Bad Cop but Wyldstyle realizes that Emmet is an ordinary and regular guy. They reach the Old West where they meet Vitruvius, who tells Emmet that it is him who found the Piece of Resistance. But Wyldstyle believes that Emmet is ordinarily not be able to save the Lego universe. Vitruvius and Wyldstyle use the magic to enter the mind of Emmet. She and Vitruvius are disappointed to see that Emmet doesn't have any creativity, but Vitruvius is astonished to learn that Emmet had a vision of "The Man Upstairs". Eventually, Bad Cop finds the trio and the heroes are rescued by Batman, who Wyldstyle introduces to Emmet as her boyfriend. They come to the Cloud Cuckoo Land (the home of UniKitty) where they meet with the Master Builders, but none lets Emmet join them upon finding out that he is not even a Master Builder yet. Bad Cop finds Emmet and the Master Builders (again) and the main heroes manage to escape (again) by creating a submarine. However, the submarine is malfuncting, but they survive with the double decker couch of Emmet, with Wyldstyle stating that it was not a bad idea after all. They are rescued by Metalbeard, and later Emmet convinces the Master Builders to work together. Emmet informs his allies about his plan of creating a space ship that delivers Octan (but this time, using the instructions). The problem is that they need a hyper - turbo, but nothing comes out the Millennium Falcon, they are in Han Solo, Chewbacca, C - 3PO, and Lando, Batman steals the hyper - turbo, and manage to enter the clubhouse of Lord Business. After entering the ship while Metalbeard and Benny enter the computer to disable the shields, Unikitty and Batman distract Lord Business to create prototypes of music and is responsible for monitoring Vitruvius. Among the products, Wyldstyle confesses Emmet that she wanted to be special and that his real name is Lucy, which Emmet declares that he likes it; both are about to hold hands when Batman interrupts. Wyldstyle leaves and wishes him good luck to Emmet. The plan almost succeeds, but in the end Emmet and his companions are caught and imprisoned. Vitruvius tries to defend, but Lord Business decapitates him with a coin; with his last words, Vitruvius admits that the prophecy was his own doing. Lord Business throws the Piece de Resistance at the edge of the universe, and total annihilation begins to kill the heroes and flees with Kragle when Bad Cop leaving behind. Emmet (attached to the battery from total annihilation mechanism and avoiding imminent electrocution all suffer) sacrifices himself for his friends rushed off the edge of the universe. Wyldstyle is saddened by the selfless sacrifice of Emmet. Inspired by Emmet, The Master Builders escape and regroup with the help of Bad Cop, who decides to join them as a retribution of how Lord Business has left him for dead; returning to be Good Cop, which a new face is written with a pen. Wyldstyle retransmits the heroic deeds of Emmet on television and people of the whole universe start to use their creativity to create weapons with which to defend themselves. The Master Builders lead a counterattack against Lord Business. Inside Benny's new spaceship, Wyldstyle wonders if Emmet could see what happens to the people of Lego Universe. Seeing that many Microbots overwhelm the heroes, the Master Buiders have little option but to surrender. But Emmet comes and rescues his friends. Wyldstyle is very happy to see him return, telling him to go to Lord Business. When Lord Business destroys the Kragle, all the Robots and Microbots are decimated. Wyldstyle hugged Emmet and decided to be his girlfriend instead and dumped Batman, which Batman allowed and told Wyldstyle that she can be happy with the man she loved the most. Beafore the movie ends, Emmet, Wyldstyle and his friends saw they are coming DUPLO aliens are invading the world and they all gasp. The film ends at that point, signaling to make a sequel. Personality She is as "tough as nails" and is Emmet's love interest. As an independent figure, she doesn't let others give her orders easily; as a Master Builder, her creativity rivals even her no-business attitude. Despite this, she has a caring heart and puts a great deal of faith in those she considers friends. Since meeting Emmet, she believes him to be the "Special", the figure destined to save the LEGO universe. Of course, he doesn't believe himself to be special at all, so it's up to her to convince him otherwise--whether or not he likes it. She is Batman's former girlfriend. Gallery WyldstyleTLM.png File:Wyldstyle_movie_hood-1-.png|Wyldstyle with hood Wyldstyle.png TLM_15.jpg|Wyldstyle in Wild West costume Screen11.png|Wyldstyle with Batman, Benny, Emmet, Legolas, and Marty McFly in the LEGO Dimensions game. Untitled-01:05:52.jpg|Wyldstyle captured by Bad Cop/Good Cop and Lord Business's forces TLM.png|Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle holding hands Category:Lego Heroes Category:Female Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Athletic Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Contradictory Category:Outright Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Normal Badass Category:Damsel in distress Category:Reactionary Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Femme Fatale Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:False Protagonist Category:Dimension Travelers Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers